Dawn's Morning Dew
by blackjeans101
Summary: Sequel to the end of another day. It picks up at Bella's and Edward's wedding. All was going well, until faith wavers and someone is back... someone unexpected! Please review! LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1: Shopping

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_Please review if you can! Thank you!_

**Shopping**

"I refuse to wear that."

My eyes were horrified and was as plates as Alice held up a violet, strapless wedding dress that had barely hany material for my back. I didn't want to feel naked in front of everyone when I was already so nervous about the wedding. Alice's pixie-like face fell as she whined,

"But it'll look cute. Just try it on. Please?"

Rosalie sided with Alice and inserted,

"It totally will match your frame nicely."

Ever since Edward had proposed to me, Rosalie had come out of her motive to be cold and finally accepted me as a part of the family. I suspected that it had something to do with me being changed, but I was grateful anyways. However, that did not stop me from rolling my eyes and disparaging the wedding dress.

"There is _no _way that I'm _ever _going to wear that thing and be half naked for my wedding."

I looked around, past Rosalie's and Alice's disappointed face.

"Hey, look at this!"

I held up a white, lacey, poofy wedding dress. It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. She snorted,

"Oh pal-_lease. _This wedding is in the 20th century, thank you very much."

I sighed,

"But it's so classic and original. I like it."

Rosalie muttered,

"It won't matter if you like it. The whole point here is to look pretty."

Depend on Rosalie to point out the physical beauty of everything.

"Hey girls, look at this!"

Esme called out from a rack of lacey, white materials. With a motherly smile, she showed us a bright pink wedding dress with silky layers on the bottom. White lace trimmed the top and it was sleeveless. It was appropriate enough for me, and it was showy enough for Alice and Rosalie. It was perfect. I whispered,

"It's perfect. I love it. Thank you."

Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement. Alice's face became bright as she declared,

"Ok, done with the dress. Now to the shoes and accesories section!"

As Alice scampered off to the shoe department, Esme shook her head in laughter. Her eyes were twinkling as she said,

"It's so exciting for all of us. It has been a long time since we've had a real wedding. Alice is the most excited one, actually."

As Esme chuckled, I gave a small smile. We made our way to Alice's short, black hair as she leaned over shelves of boxes. Her eyes sparkled as she roamed over the various designs, her finger tapping the ones she liked but didn't quite match the dress. When I stood beside her, watching her shop in an amused way, she suddenly grabbed my wrsit and pulled me towards the boxes.Her eyes glimmered as she chimed breathlessly,

"It's perfect! What do you think?"

My eyes scanned the cardboard boxes, confused.

"What? I don't see anything."

Alice grabbed a long box and dropped it unto the ground. She opened it and held up a single, pink shoe as if she was holding up a hard earned trophy.

"So? Do you like it?"

I gave it a cursory glance and dropped my jaw when I saw what I was looking for: the heels. I complained,

"Alice, the heels are pointed and sharp... and so thin!"

Alice's eyebrows shot up like bullets.

"So?"

I laid the words out in front of her as if I was talking to an idiot. I slowly said,

"I have balance promblems..."

Esme's laugh tinkled out like little bells as she replied,

"Oh, come on, Bella. You know that you can walk o nwater now that you're..."

her voice dropped as she murmured,

"a vampire."

I sighed.

"I know, but I still fall sometimes, you know."

I glanced at the Cullen women sheepishly. Rosalie's eyes grew large as she clarified,

"You...fall...?"

It was the usual case, if not the only case, that vampires were graceful, but it did not completely apply to me. I did walk smoothly, but on rare occasions, I managed to trip over thing. I added,

"But not on air."

Esme chuckled and the shock wore off. Alice tucked the shoes carefully in between the jewelry and the dress carefully. I eyed the mound hesitantly.

"Really, Alice. This is just way too much."

Her laugh followed.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Of all the days to say that. In a few days is your _wedding_. The climax of your life!"

I rolled my eyes. It sounded like Alice to be coming up with excuses for her extravagant shopping.

* * *

**  
**

When Alice had finally sated her shopping madness, we all hopped into Rosalie's BMW M3 convertible. After stuffing all the bought items into the trunk, Rosalie brought the engine to life. She turned the music on loudly and began to speed down the highway. Our hair whoosing behind us, we gleefully yelled out the lyrics to the song that was playing. Esme sat quietly on the front seat with a small smile on her face, trying to keep a motherly posture. Suddenly, Rosalie came to a sudden stop, squeaking the breaks just in time before crashing into the car in front of us. She muttered angrily,

"Traffic!"

Cars began to honk and bump into each other lightly. The highway was jammed with hundreds of cars... and its human passengers, all with warm, delicious blood. The scent of blood clouded around my head, making it almost impossible for me to withstand it all. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice seemed to be bearing it well, especially since they have been 'vegetarian' vampires for a long time. I had tried to avoid large crowds of humans, but this was inevitable, and I could not get myself out. When I let out erratic sets of breathing, Esme glanced back at me worriedly. I could feel my eyes turn coal black as one word repeated in my head: _blood._ My head spun wildly as the roof was my mouth and throat seemed more dry than ever. Alice grasped my arm and whispered,

"Hold your breath. Don't breathe, it'll help."

I stopped breathing and leaned my head against the cool leather seat. I groaned,

"Please, let's get out of here. This is unbearable."

But there was no way out. Cars had surrounded us from every direction, making our escape utterly impossible. I groped around and held unto a leather bar, trying to stop myself from lunging at one of the passengers. Alice held unto me tightly, hugging my waist and pushing me down unto the seat. She mumured in my ear,

"Sorry, Bella. I should've known that there was going to be traffic. I was just so... distracted by all the shopping..."

Rosalie glanced back at me and gave a frustrated look around her. This traffic was going to last more than I could endure.

* * *

Horns blared around us and I could hear curses and impatient sighs from the other cars. I tried to focus on one conversation, to try and divert my attention from my blood lust.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm..?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

There was a pause in the car as a oung girl shrieked out,

"Stop picking your nose, Lubbie! Sheesh!"

"Shut up, Pig-face. It's non of your business."

"It is so my business, especially when you're sitting right beside me!"

Suddenly, the converation faded away like wisps of smoke in the air. Then I smelled it.

"Ah!"

I gave a pained little yelp and all the Cullen women snapped their heads toward my direction. In my focus to listen to the conversation, my natural insticts had kicked in and I had forgotten to hold my breath; and I could smell it. Above all the scents of blood, I could smell the delicious smell, the smell that appealed to me the most. My pupils turned flat and tiny as I tried to make out the owner of the scrumptioius, sweet scent. I noted the tint of faint cherry and vanilla. When Alice saw the abrupt change in me, she cried out to Rosalie,

"Never mind about going home. Get out to the nearest exit."

Rosalie's blonde head bobbed up and down as she nodded frantically. I whispered hoarsely,

"Alice."

"Yes, Bella?"

"I smell it."

Alice's anxious, small face peered up to my eyes.

"Smell what?"

From her expression and tone, I could already guess that she knew what I meant.

"The blood that appeals to me... I have never smelled anything like it."

An image floated into my head. I was leaning down upong the owner's neck - whose face was blank and unknown to me - slowly inserting my teeth into the neck, right into the main vein... the warm blood swirling around in my mouth... my thoughts were interrupted by Esme's panicked gasp. Rosalie's teeth were clenched as she muttered,

"Almost there..."

We were wedged between cars in an awkward sideway postion, as Rosalie tried to squash into another lane. Cars blared their horns angrily at us...

"Yes!"

Finally, we were in the lane that would take us out of the hell that I was in. The lane was faster, and the appealing smell disappeared. However, I was still wanting to get out of the car and jump unto the passengers around us. Alice murmured in my ear,

"Remember Edward. Restrain yourself for him, Bella. Bella, please.."

Her chantings calmed me down a little and I held my breath again. Alice was right. I would not succumb to the monster within me. For Edward. For my family. For myself, at the least. The Cullens would have to leave Forks if I jumped out of the car. I shook my head violently. So this was how Edward felt when he first met me. I couldn't help but smile. Rosalie's gleeful shout interrupted my thoughts suddenly,

"Yes! We're out of there!"

Our hair blew behind us once again as we sped away from the demon's pit where I had been ruthelessly tortured and tried. Alice jumped and kissed my cheeks.

"You did it, Bella!"

I grinned, happy that I didn't ruin anything for my family. But I could not forget "The Scent." I needed a lot of time to get used to this vampire thing. I sighed gratefully as we neared a park. Rosalie stopped the car in the parking lot under a shade. She inhaled loudly and got out of the car to stretch. Alice got out as well. Esme held up a finger for me to stay in. She mouthed,

"I'm calling Edward."

I nodded curtly. Esme handed the phone to me when she had reached Edward. Edward's voice was worried as he asked,

"Bella, where are you?"

"I don't know, some park."

There was a pause.

"Why?"

I sighed.

"Because we were caught in traffic with hundreds of people surrounding me... and I grew... um, wild."

"Did you...?"

"No. I managed to stay in the car."

I laughed shortly.

"Bella, that's not funny. But I'm glad that you didn't do anything... do you know when you'll come home?"

"I don't know. It might be hours until the traffic goes away. I'll ask Alice."

I poked my head out into the fresh air and called to Alice,

"Alice! When will the traffic disintegrate?"

She pondered for a moment before replying,

"An hour or so!"

I held up the phone to my ear again.

"You heard her, right?"

"Yeah... Bella, be careful, ok?"

"There aren't many people around here anymore."

"Ok, See you soon. I love you."

I grinned.

"I know."

There was an expectant pause. When he didn't hang up on me, I asked,

"What?"

"I'm waiting."

I rolled my eyes and replied,

"I love you too."

He chuckled and hung up.

**I know, bad chapter! But please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: More than life itself

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

Thank you's to: 1stepbehind29, Yours-For-Eternity, I LOVE TWILIGHT, and losingmyfaith.

Please review if you can!

blackjeans101

P.S. Could you please tell me whether or not I should write about the honeymoon? I don't know for sure if it'd be interesting enough to write about it... or shall we go straight to the future--months after they had been married?

More than Life itself

"Yowch! Go easy on me, Alice!"

Alice snorted as she pulled on my brown locks of hair rather roughly.

"I want every single strand of your hair to be exactly where I want it to be. It is your wedding for goodness' sake!"

I winced as she scraped some of my scalp when putting a diamond pin in my head. I muttered,

"Yeah, it'll be just fine when I'm wounded all over when I get to my wedding, as long as my hair is all pretty."

Alice smiled and clapped her hands.

"You're done!"

I sighed in relief and strode over to the large mirror. I gaped at myself in surprise as I stared at myself. For once, I felt like I belonged in the runway too. The pink wedding dress (please go to my profile to have a look at it) hugged me in the right places and brought out the dark, curly locks of my hair out nicely. My eyes had a glamorous touch to them, thanks to Alice's magical makeup. I twirled around to make sure that it was me who I was looking at in the mirror. I breathed,

"Alice... thank you."

She smiled and muttered,

"See? The pain was worth it."

She and Rosalie also got dressed in their pale pink bridesmaid dresses. (on my profile) When they were done, I smiled graciously and commented whole heartedly that they looked beautiful. Alice laughed and danced down the stairs.

"Come on, Bella. We don't want to be late to the wedding!"

I grinned nervously and carefully picked my way out to the stairs. We got in the car and drove down to the meadow, where Edward and I had our first kiss. There were pillars of roses and pink ribbons with red rose petals covering the grass. When I got out of the car, Charlie reached out a hand towards me, smiling. I took it, and we marched to where Edward was standing. He looked dazzling in his black tux, his face smiling and nervous at the same time. Before handing me over to Edward, he muttered,

"Take care of my daughter well."

Edward chuckled and murmured,

"Yes, sir."

Charlie went back to his seat after hearing the satisfactory answer by Renee. Renee was weeping uncontrollably, blowing her nose in the handkerchief. I wanted to roll my eyes, seeing how Renee was going to act like a drama queen. Carlisle stood before us, his face glimmering with fatherly happiness and joy. He gave a long speech, and while he was doing so, Edward glanced down at me with smoldering eyes, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the sun. His skin was like a thousand pieces of glass shards, reflecting the sun's rays. Renee and Charlie's eyes grew round in wonder as they stared at Edward and me. I had already told them about my being, as they were my parents and had a right to know. I almost shuddered when I had Charlie's and Renee's reaction to this news. However, they accepted it at the end and still announced their unwavering parental love for me.

"Do you, Edward, take Isabella as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Edward squeezed my hands and said clearly,

"I do."

He slipped a silver ring on my long, pale finger lovingly.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"And do you, Isabella, take Edward as you lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

Edward looked down at me with smoldering eyes as I said,

"I do."

I took the ring and smiled as I gently placed it on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward leaned down to passionately kiss me on my lips. Pink and white confetti was thrown at us with joyful cries and good luck's. I laughed as Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran down the pathway. Turning, I threw the white roses at a random person. I didn't see who it was, but I smiled at the eruption of laughter. Edward got me into the limo that was parked at the end of the pathway and sat beside me. I buried my face in his chest as I whispered,

"I love you."

He grinned.

"I know."

I supressed a laugh as I said in mock hurt,

"I'm waiting."

Edward pulled me up to be seated on his lap.

"I love you more than life itself, Mrs. Cullen."

I sighed in happiness. This was it. We were finally married for all eternity to come. Husband and Wife.


	3. Chapter 3: Tokyo

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_Thank you to all those who left reviews and advice for the honeymoon issue: ridiculouskopec, GoodyGoody23, 1stepbehind29, FallenAngel5439, and Yours-For-Eternity!!_

_blackjeans101_

**Tokyo**_  
_

"Private Jet? Isn't this too expensive?"

"Come on, Bella. You know how a public airplane will be too much for you... it'll be filled with people."

"But... it costs so much..."

Edward leaned down and kissed me with his icy lips. His eyes smoldering, he murmured,

"But it's our honeymoon... come on, be happy."

I was navigating through the spacious jet, examing its cushioned seats and an extensive bathroom, even bigger than Alice's. I murmured,

"I am happy, Edward. It's just that.. this is too much."

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. He strode to where I was and gently put his hands on my waist. His topaz eyes shining with affection, he whispered,

"Nothing is too much for you, love."

I smiled and buried my head in his chest.

"Where is the plane going to land?"

"Oh, I don't know.. somewhere in Japan. But we're not going to be in that plane when it lands."

My eyes narrowed as I stared into his mischievous eyes suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled as he went to a storage box in the back of the plane. He came back with two skydiving suits. I gaped at him, realization hitting me, hard. I started to yell,

"WHAT! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You are not suggesting--!"

Edward came over to my side and hugged me. His voice velvet soft, he whispered,

"Come on, Bella. It'll be so much fun!"

My eyes nearly popped out of its sockets as I screamed,

"FUN?! And you want me to have FUN when I'll be falling to my death!"

Edward laughed.

"You won't die. I promise... you are nearly indestructable. A little fall won't hurt."

I sighed angrily.

"You know what? I am going to stay in my seat and you can't push, pull, or drag me out."

I wanted to stick out my tongue at him, but I plopped down on a chair and folded my arms, my face determined.

I heard Edward sigh. He sat beside me and pleaded in a soft, velvety voice,

"Please, Bella? Remember that time when you didn't want to go to the prom? And you had so much fun."

"That's because you were there and we weren't falling thousands of feet in the air!"

Edward's sweet breath lingered in my nose as he breathed on my neck,

"I'll be with you when we dive. I'll hold you."

I didn't reply, and Edward placed his lips on my neck, starting to kiss me. I stood still, feeling almost frozen as his lips brushed against my cheek. If my heart wasn't dead, it would've pounded like mad. Edward asked again in a gentle voice,

"Please, Bella? Say yes."

I sighed.

"Ok, but if I die, remember that it's all your fault and let eternity's doom be upon your head."

Edward chuckled at my dark statement and handed me the suit. I snatched it and headed towards the bathroom to change, muttering all the way.

* * *

"Are you ready?" 

Edward's calming voice blew to my ears as the wind rushed against us, the plane door wide open. I squeezed my eyes closed as I saw how small the land looked. I whimpered,

"Never will be."

I heard his low chuckle as he grabbed my hand. I sensed his position to dive. I yelled,

"Wait! Wait!"

Edward looked at me impatiently.

"If this will be the last time I am to live--"

I saw him roll his eyes,

"I just want to say..."

Edward finished for me,

"I love you too! Now jump!"

I screamed an ear piercing shrill as we whoosed down, Edward grabbing my hand. The air soared down upon me as I screamed out my lungs. Edward yelled over my screams,

"Bella! I have to let you go now or else our parachutes are going to tangle!"

I screamed,

"Fine! But make sure you can find me later!"

"We'll only be a few feet apart!"

I resumed to my ear piercing scream. At some point in my yelling, my parachute flew open and I slowly and gently tumbled down to the ground. I kissed the grass lovingly and let the parachute cover my body completely.

"Bella!"

I heard Edward's hysterical laughing and call of my name. I stayed silent, having no breath left for responding. My lungs were sore from all the yelling.

"Bella!"

This time, all traces of fun were gone, and Edward hurried over to me, his tone worried. He found my parachute and the lump beneath it, where my body laid. He quickly pulled the parachute away from my body. I groaned,

"Edward..."

My face was still buried in the grass.

"Wasn't that so fun?"

He laughed and soon stopped when he saw that I was not responding. I groaned again,

"Never, _ever _do that to me again."

Edward plopped down with me and patted my back. His voice was colored with mock solemnity as he murmured,

"Yes, O-Mighty one."

I sighed and got off from the ground. Edward's face was worried as he stared into my face,

"Bella, you look more pale than usual."

I rolled my eyes and murmured,

"Well, considering that I half ripped my lungs in screaming and being in a scary free fall, I wonder why."

Edward chuckled and pulled me up into his arms.

"Come on, let's go to Tokyo!"

I raised my eyebrows. We had landed in a meadow, and we were surrounded my trees.

"How will we do that?"

"Running."

I stopped him before he could do anything.

"Wait. Let me down."

The second that my feet touched the grass, I ran off into the forest.

"Bella!"

Edward had caught up with me and he was running alongside me, vampire speed. My voice was playful as I murmured,

"I'll race you!"

Edward laughed and grabbed my hand. His eyes were twinkling as he whispered,

"That's fine, but let's first head to Tokyo, not into some random place in the forest."

If I could've blushed, I would've. I murmured,

"Well, that's embarassing."

Edward laughed as he ran, way ahead of me. I yelled as I ran after him,

"Cheater!"

* * *

A limo waited at the end of the meadow. Edward gently placed me in and got in beside me. He laughed and shook his messy, copper hair. 

"That was the best experience I had ever had."

"Yeah, sure."

Edward pulled me towards him and kissed my brown locks affectionately.

"But that was because you were with me, love."

I could've help but snort and add,

"Yeah, with you screaming my head off. Sure, must've been music to your ears as you were diving into the ground."

Edward laughed muscially. He winked and murmured,

"Sure was!"

It soon became night and we were nearing Tokyo. I looked open mouthedly at the tall skyscrapers and elegant Japanese architecture. Edward grinned at my ogglement and whispered,

"I knew you'd like it."

I whispered,

"I had always wanted to visit Japan... Edward, this is the best surprise ever."

He kissed my cheeks and whispered,

"It's going to get better, Bella."

The limo stopped in front of a large skycraper. My eyebrows knitted as I wondered aloud,

"Why did we stop?"

Edward laughed and replied,

"Because this is where we'll be staying."

My mouth dropped. Literally dropped. Edward's long finger touched my chin and gently brought my jaws back in place.

"Come on, let's get going."

He carried my bridal style to our room. It was very, very large. The living room had golden drapes with crimson silk trimming every inch of the room. He let me oggle at the luxury as he carried me into a spacious bedroom. He laid me on the bed and kissed my lips lovingly. I kissed back and murmured,

"Edward, I love you."

He whispered,

"And you know my response."

I felt like I was the happiest vampire alive as Edward rocked me back and forth, kissing my lips lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_Semi-important Author's Note: Ok, I had to replace chapter two because there were several mistakes in it. And I also wanted to personally address some of my reviewers._

_**Mistakes:**_

_**FreeSpritSprite:**_

_fyi, **it's lawfully wedded as opposed to lofy**. i like their i love yous at the end_

**That made me laugh so hard, and I just had to go and change it to lawfully. Thanks for catching that mistake lol!**

**losingmyfaith:**

Aww, very cute! **Only thing I'm confused about is the fact that Charlie and Renee were at the wedding and didnt notice all the vampires sparkling in the sun, or do they know that they're vampires? **If this was in a previous chapter, I'm very sorry for not remembering lol. Anyways, can't wait for more.

_I did make that part unclear, if not non-sensical. I went and added a couple of sentences in chapter 2 to fix it. Thanks for catching that!_

_**And of course, all of my reviewers, thank you so much! **_

**xxPiratesxx, GoodyGoody23, FallenAngel5439, 1stepbehind29, Yours-For-Eternity, losingmyfaith, freespritsprite, ridiculouskopec, shadowjumper, and visiongurl!!**

_I would also like to address a concern from **FallenAngel5439**, about the pink wedding dress. Considering that my favorite color is black/pink, I sort of couldn't have a black wedding dress... because Bella isn't really goth... (I'm not either.. I just like black) I decided that this wedding should stray from the original, classic stuff and go towards the pink! Yay! And also about that Tokyo thing. I wanted their honeymoon to be in Tokyo because that's where I want to go too!! High five!_

_and to **ridiculouskopec**: Honestly, I can't imagine Bella in pink either... -.- lol. I just liked the dress. lol_

_to **xxpiratesxx:** your review made me laugh out so hard! Sorry, but you know how Edward's "dazzlement" is too much for Bella, lol! Thanks for the laugh!_

_to **shadowjumper**: Please write a story about Bella! I went to your profile and saw that you wrote about x-men and the story was well written. It would be sooo awesome if you wrote a story on Twilight. I'll be watching out for your story. _

_to **1stepbehind29**, that's really brave that you want to go skydiving! I would never do it... actually, since I am a wimp. Lol. I hope you get to skydive soon!_

_**And of course to all my lovelyful reviewers who leave me feeling good and fuzzy inside... (lol) a big THANK YOU!!! **_

_Oh, and before I forget. Many of you are curious about the scent... don't worry... I'll be using that...for later... gives a cryptic smile _

_Thanks for noting that it is an important part of the story... hee hee..._

_And also (sorry about the long author's note) this chapter won't be very, um, romantic. Just so you are prepared. _

_Luv you all,_

_blackjeans101_

**Unexpected**

It had been many months since Edward and I became married. We led a sunny and happy life in our large second-story home. Edward, since he was interested in medical fields, became a dentist. Although we really didn't have to earn money, as a large sum of that came along with Edward when he moved away, we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves by our jobless lifestyle. We still lived in Forks and visited the Cullens every once in awhile. I believed my life to be as whole and happy I could imagine; however, as time passed, I realized something was missing.

I heard soft notes of the piano gently drifting from downstairs. I got up from the armchair where I was reading a book and went down the stairs quietly to investigate. The living room glowed from the golden rays of the lamp as Edward sat in front of his grand piano. His long, beautiful fingers were rapidly brushing against the notes, his eyes closed. I walked over to him and put my small hands on his shoulders. I whispered,

"Good morning, honey."

Edward murmured, lost in his music,

"Did you have a good night's sleep?"

I snorted,

"I can't sleep, Edward. I'm a vampire now."

Edward, still lost, murmured,

"Oh yeah."

I lightly slapped his copper head. I whispered,

"Liar. With that photographic memory of yours, I am sure you remember that every second of day and night."

Edward didn't reply, but he just kept playing a sad tune. I whispered suddenly,

"Edward, I want something."

He nodded, willing to give me anything in the world.

"I just realized... I want a child to take care of."

Edward held a long, sad shrill note as he murmured,

"You know I can't give you that."

I pleaded,

"But we can adopt one."

"No, I don't want another child to suffer because of me."

My eyes grew large.

"What do you mean suffer?"

"While I was playing the piano, I just thought about how happy you'd be if you weren't a monster like me. If you hadn't been turned into--"

I detached my hands from his shoulder and back away. He still didn't turn, staring at the white piano keys. I said a little sharply,

"We're not monsters, Edward."

His words had stung me as another realization came. I slowly said,

"So, ultimately, you're regretting ever changing me? If Victoria hadn't changed me, you wouldn't have? Is that what you wanted?"

Edward whipped around and looked at me with shocked eyes.

"No, no, no. I wasn't saying that."

My voice went up an octave.

"You were implying it. You were implying that you were tired of me. You were implying that you would've left me, old and wrinkled, if Victoria hadn't changed me. You were implying--"

Edward stood up and strode to where I was. He put his hands on my shoulder and whispered,

"No, it came out wrong, that's all."

My eyebrows shot up. I whispered,

"Just tell me Edward. Would you have left me? If Victoria hadn't changed me?"

Edward sighed and turned away. I nodded and tried not to show the hurt in my voice as I murmured,

"I see."

I turned away from him and walked towards the door. Edward called after me,

"Bella! Wait! Where are you going?"

His hands grabbed my wrist as his eyes turned wide. I tried to free my hand, but his grasp was too strong. I said,

"Don't worry. I won't kill myself. I'm just going to think about what you just _implied _to me."

Edward's eyes were sad and smoldering at the same time as he murmured,

"Please, Bella, I can explain myself."

My eyes turned flat and I tensed as I replied sharply,

"Don't worry, Edward. You've said enough."

Edward's grip weakened and I freed myself. Heading towards the door, I softly opened it. My dead heart ached to leave my love standing so lonely and sad like that, but I had to clear my mind. He didn't realize how deep the cut was slashed in my heart. I sniffed the cool air and put my hands in my pockets. I mindlessly walked on the sidewalk, feeling only the dull yet sharp pain inflicted upon me by Edward's words. I bit my lips and headed towards the small pond. I plopped down on the cool cement as I stared into the blue water. I stared at my face, so perfect yet sad. I whispered to myself,

"Can it be that Edward does not love me anymore?"

I shook my head. It couldn't be. He probably didn't expect me to translate his words into another meaning than meant. Perhaps I had been too rash. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wished I could sleep, relieve my mind of so many thoughts... for just one second. My mind was so rapt in my feelings and thoughts that I did not realize anyone was behind me until someone murmured,

"Hello, Bella. It's been so long before I met you. What a pleasant surprise!"

There was only one person who that voice could belong to. My mind rushing, I slowly turned my head, alredy knowing with dread whose face I was behold.

**Sorry it's so short. It's a transition, you see. **

**I am sorry for the arguement too but I had to do it.**

**And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or the ideas (Example: Bella is dating a vampire) belongs to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who wrote the novel Twilight.

_Thanks you's to all those who left reviews: Kallie Lynne, xxpiratesxx (lol!! I actually took a test to see if I was physcic and it said that I was hopleless!! Lol. I wish I was physcic though! And btw, update on your story as soon as you can!), fallenangel5439, and 1stepbehind29! _

_One insignificant note (that has nothing to do with the story): I got glasses and it makes me sad. Ok, now back to the story, lol. (just in case you're wondering, the glasses are for looking at stuff far away only, and not of wearing it around 24/7 so I guess it's ok...)_

_Luv you all,_

_blackjeans101_

**Confessions**

"Vincent."

I let out a furious growl, my eyes turning coal black. His voice was light as he said,

"Oh, no, no. Bella, you must control yourself. We are in the public's eye, you see."

I looked around, and I saw that he was correct. I snarled,

"What are you doing here?"

He laughed.

"Well, being old acquaintances, I just had to see you again. It's a delightful reunion, isn't it?"

My fists felt as if they were burning with anger as I clenched them together. I grinded my teeth as I warned him,

"Get out of my sight."

Vincent's face held a tint of mock hurt as he murmured,

"Oh, be kind, Bella. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be changed, after all."

That statement took me off my guard. He was right. Edward wouldn't have changed me. We wouldn't have been married. Seeing the flickers of different emotions play on my face, Vincent muttered softly,

"You see? I am to thank, after all."

I glared at him with my flat, onyx eyes. I growled,

"That doesn't change anything. Go away. Now."

Vincent shook his head and plopped down casually beside the pond. I glowered down at him, wanting to tear him apart. He smiled politely,

"Why the hard feelings? What have I done to you, Bella?"

He had surprised me yet again. He had a point. His actions might have been repulsive at first, but he had only given me what I had ultimately wanted: an eternity with Edward. Vincent smirked and looked at his reflections on the blue waters. He muttered softly,

"I only came here to talk to you."

I stiffened. He continued,

"But this isn't such a great place. Would you like to take a stroll?"

He brightened and held out an arm, as if we were old friends. I gave a hair rising growl.

"I don't want to hear it."

Vincent sighed.

"I really just wanted to talk to you. I won't have to threaten you again, shall I?"

I snorted.

"You have nothing to threaten me with."

Vincent raised his jet black eyesbrows and brushed his long locks of black hair out of his eyes. He tipped his head over and examined me closely. Suddenly, he called out,

"Jenneal!"

A human girl with flaming red hair suddenly hopped towards Vincent, her innocent eyes wide as she stared up at me. The Scent. I stared at her with my nostrils flared, the vanilla and cherry scent pleasantly drifitng into my nose, making my head spin wildly. My eyes grew large with want of her blood, to taste it. Vincent laughed at my response. He said softly,

"To be completely honest, I had been following you around for many months. I saw you when you went shopping with your family. Your reaction when you smelled her. It was easy, tricking her out of her family and bringing her to me. Her blood is so tempting, isn't it?"

I flicked my eyes to Vincent's polite and maddening smile. I snarled, making the girl jump,

"You stalked me."

Vincent's lips curved into a smile as he corrected me,

"No, I didn't stalk you. I followed you."

I asked in a low and dangerous voice,

"Why did you bring her here?"

Vincent's eyes grew amused as he said,

"I can make her bleed right now at this moment. I know that you won't be able to resist when you see and smell her blood... flowing openly out of her veins."

My eyes narrowed and Vincent continued on in the same, oily voice,

"If you follow me, we shall have a pleasant little talk, and you will not reveal your secret to the public. Is that a deal?"

I had no choice. Vincent was right, much to my annoyance. If the girl's blood did spill, then the Cullens and Edward's secrets will be spoiled, and they would have to give up everything that they had established at Forks. And it would be all my fault. I growled reluctantly,

"Make it quick."

"Of course. If you will please follow me... and if you don't mind, Jenneal will be following along. Shall we stroll down to the park?"

I was angry beyond words, to be ordered around by Vincent. But I had to do this. When we arrived at the park, Vincent sat himself down on a bench. It was still wet from last night's rain, and its green paint was peeled. He patted the seat next to him, but I only glowered at him. He sighed and said,

"It's been such a long time since we've met."

He shot me a strange glance, and when I did not reply, he continued,

"And I have come to bring you some very shocking news to you."

My eyebrows shot up as I side glanced at him. He said,

"Do you remember your last conflict with Victoria?"

In spite of myself, I could not help but nod.

"Well, you see, contrary to your belief..."

I bit my lips, trying to ignore the pleasant and tantalizing smell of the girl's blood. The other half of my brain pounded furiously, fearing at Vincent's next words.

"Victoria is not... dead."

I gasped in horror. Vincent's eyes suddenly became serious as he stood up and faced me.

"That is why I am here. I came to warn you. Victoria is seeking you out. She's very close, too. You know how you can only kill a vampire by ripping her apart. In this case, you had only left her unconscious. Beware."

I raised my eyebrows and frowned.

"You? Why would you do this for me?"

Vincent turned away from me and began walking away. He glanced back at me with a sheepish smile and muttered so that only a vampire could hear,

"Because I was in love with you the first time I saw you. And if anything was to happen to Edward..."

He trailed off and left me standing there, gaping after his retreating figure.


	6. Chapter 6: To Hunt

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer and therefore I do not own Twilight.

_A big thank you to xxpiratesxx for the BIG review!! You are so funny! I was laughing like mad when I read your review. And also to my anonymous reviewer! Thanks!  
_

_I bet the ending of Vincent's confession was a little confusing._

_But you'll see later why I had to put that it... lol_

_Thank you again!_

**To Hunt**

I gaped after Vincent's retreating figure for awhile, my eyes feeling that they had been pushed out of its sockets. Suddenly, I smelled paper as the light wind blew at my face. I blinked and looked down at my feet. There was a crinkled, yellow piece of paper, and I bent down to pick it up.

_Victoria is staying at the old glass factory east of Forks._

"Edward!"

I screamed his name, bursting into the door frantically. Edward rushed over to be quickly, his expression wrinkled with worry.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I started to stumble over words, trying to explain everything that had happened in one breath. Edward put a comforting hand on my shoulder and murmured softly,

"Slow down and clear your mind."

I breathed in slowly and said a little more slowly, but still rapidly,

"Vincent. He was there when I left the house. Said he was stalking me -- or following me -- and he made me follow him with this child, she had an appealing scent, you know. Then he told me that Victoria wasn't dead, and that she's still after me. Edward, she's at Forks."

Edward stiffened. He went to the phone and started to dial the Cullens' phone number. I waited patiently as he said,

"Hello? This is Edward. Jasper, let me talk to Carlisle. Ok, then let me talk to Esme."

I bit my lips as Edward started to explain to Esme about Vincent's unexpected visit and where she was currently staying.

"Wouldn't it be wise if we just went over there to kill her now? So that we can all band together? It'll be easier."

Thanks to my special vampire hearing skills, I heard Esme reply,

"I don't know, Edward. It might be dangerous. Wait, here's Carlisle. Please talk to him."

Edward explained the whole Vincent incident once again. Carlisle's voice was wary as he replied,

"Edward, this all seems... well, strange. Why would Vincent suddenly come to warn Bella when he had turned her in to Victoria earlier on?"

Edward's sigh was frustrated,

"I don't know. Vincent said that he loved her or something. Maybe that's why. It won't hurt for all of us to go, since we can all band together."

There was a pause.

"I guess that's the best plan, since we currently know Victoria's residence. Where should we meet?"

"I'll come over there."

"Of course. But hurry, Edward."

Edward hung up the phone and looked at me worriedly. He murmured,

"Stay here, Bella. I'll be back soon."

My voice was tight as I said through clenched teeth,

"I'm going with you, Edward."

Edward strode to where I was and put his hands on my shoulder. He was equally angry as he said,

"Bella, this is dangerous! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"I'm a vampire now, too! I can protect myself!"

Edward's voice was strapped in his throat as he growled,

"No you can't! Please, listen to me!"

I shoved myself from him and glared into his eyes.

"Or are you just trying to convince yourself that I'm human still?"

Shock and hurt fleeted across his face as he stared at me. I sighed and said,

"Edward, I can protect myself. Right now, we can't argue. We have a more important thing on our hands. I can protect myself, you'll see."

He sighed and turned his back against me as he walked rapidly down to the driveway. He opened the passenger seat for me hurriedly and got into the driver's seat. He reach 150 mph and sped into the afternoon, his face tight. When we reached the Cullen residence, we ran towards the door. Edward knocked impatiently, his fists clenched into iron balls. I bit my lips, waiting for the rest of my family to come out.

Much to our relief, the door opened quickly and light flooded unto the porch. Edward and I gaped in horror at what stood before us: Vincent with a look of malice on his pale, white face.


	7. Chapter 7: Pathetic

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer and therefore I do not own Twilight.

_Thanks so much to Welchers, ridiculouskopec, Vanessagirl, Kallie Lynne, and xxpiratesxx for their amazing reviews!_

_I am hoping to get done with this by tomorrow since I have to start getting busy after Sunday... sigh..._

**Pathetic**

"Bella, run!"

Edward's voice was panicked and angry as he yelled out the offending words at me. He still thought that I was helpless. I clenched my teeth and said defiently,

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Vincent's face became light with mocking respect as he taunted,

"Oh, sweet love for eachother, is it? How joyous to see!"

Edward growled in fury, glaring at the burgundy orbs with his now dark, topaz ones. Vincent clucked in disproval,

"This is no way for a guest to behave, is it? I am sorry to be doing this, but with your behavior, I cannot make myself trust you."

He thrust a glance beyond our heads, and before I knew what was happening, two burly vampires were trying to push us inside. Edward kicked and snapped his teeth, but it was no use. We were shoved into the squishy leather couch, with another vampire glaring at us behind Vincent's back. Vincent smiled as he explained, pointing to the glaring vampire,

"This is Gregory. His power is to paralyze people or vampires with his stares, you see."

He laughed and looked at us apologetically,

"Oh, oops. How rude of me. You probably do not have any idea why you're in this uncomfortable position, are you? Well, time for the evil villain to start explaining how he had carried out his plans!"

He chuckled merrily as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He continued, ignoring Edward's vicious snarl,

"Victoria is really dead. I only had to use that to make you call for your family for help. It was all so perfect, you know. How you would have to have help, how you would have to use the phone. How then, I would get to use my extremely talented power. Of course, silly Bella believed me when I told her that I loved her--"

Vincent laughed as if that statement was the silliest thing he had ever heard. If I was human, I would've burned in shame.

"But of course she wasn't the only one to blame. Edward, thinking so highly of Bella, believed that I was in love with her too! Then, I predicted that he would call his family requesting for help in killing Victoria. I had already taken care of that. It was the perfect day. The Cullens had gone hunting, and the house was vacant. I had only prayed that Bella would come out of the house, alone. And to my complete delight, she did!"

Edward snapped his teeth and growled, craning his head towards Vincent's direction, trying to harm him in any way he could. He snarled,

"Even if you did love her, you'd be dead before you could lay your filthy hands on her."

Vincent ignored this and continued,

"Then, of course, imitating three voices was an easy cake. Jasper's, Esme's, Carlisle's... "

Vincent's face hardened a bit.

"But it was also so _pathetic. _Haven't you all been in the same trick as before? Don't you ever _learn?_"

His face soon relaxed as he smoothly said,

"However, it all ended out very cleanly. Very nicely. Now we shall wait for him to return and do whatever with you. You should consider a career like mine. Working for different vampires, catching their enemies for them. Oh, but..."

His face fell in mock pity and sorrow,

"You'll be dead, so I guess it won't matter."

Vincent stood up and brushed off his clothes. Before he turned to go, he lamented,

"So long, friends. So long."

Edward barked out,

"If I die, I'll see you in Hell!"

Vincent laughed and strode away nonchalantly. Gregory was sitting staring at us intently, his burgundy eyes seeming to bear holes right through us. I tried to wiggle, but Gregory's stare became more fierce. Edward sighed and whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I am always getting you into trouble."

I murmured back,

"Edward, please don't regret ever meeting me. You're the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I'll love you forever."

There was a pause. Edward whispered,

"Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I don't regret you ever being changed. I love you, and I don't know if I would've changed you. Now that I think about it, I am so glad that you were changed. I want an eternity with you, no matter what you are, or what I am."

I smiled.

"And so you shall."

Gregory and Edward's eyebrows shot up at the same time. I whispered,

"Powers."

Soon, I had created a force field around us, breaking off Gregory's stare. Edward chuckled in spite of himself. He murmured,

"I love you."

Gregory had wordlessly searched us, trying to figure out what had happened. He ran out of the room, frantically muttering to himself. I muttered,

"What do we do now?"

Edward grinned, yet his voice was serious and tense,

"We get out of here."

He grabbed my hand and we stood up, when suddenly a blast of force pushed Edward against the wall. He groaned,

"What the--?"

A thick voice merged from a dark corner,

"Not so fast, filthy animal drinker."

Edward snapped his head up in surprise. He murmured softly,

"Diendre."


	8. Chapter 8: Tragedy

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer and therefore I do not own Twilight.

_A/N: Thanks so much for your review, xxpiratesxx! You rock! Can't wait to read your story _

_Sorry that I made stuff unclear... ok, I'll be happy to explain (thanks for pointing that out, I really appreciate it )_

_**Making Stuff Less Unclear: (totally all my fault, by the way. I'm so sorry!! tear tear)**_

_Ok, in The End of Another Day, there was a short section about Diendre. He was the guy who collected vampires to track down Edward and his family.. for being "filthy animal drinkers". I made that one up, lol. And Vincent only said that he loved Bella in order to make everything seem more feasible. Like, it made sense why he would warn Bella about Victoria. Victoria is dead. Vincent only said that she was alive only to make Edward call his family for help and then eventually lure in Bella and Edward to the Cullens' home, to kill them. Vincent is like the kind of guy who catches vampires for other vampires. And for this time, it was for Diendre. _

_That's so sweet and nice of you to have bookmarked me!! I feel so special!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! _

_When are you going to write a sequel to Lost Memories? I loved it! Please write a sequel when you're done with Flirting with Death._

**Tragedy**

"Diendre?"

I whispered the name in fear, immediately remembering how Edward had explained to me that Diendre was a leader of a vampire group that had been after the Cullens for awhile. Their sole mission was to wipe out all "filthy animal drinkers" who defied their traditional way of the vampire lifestyle. Diendre's hair was gray with a tint of brown lining some of it. His eyes were blazing burgundy, not like mine that was slowly becoming topaz as I resisted human blood. His features were savage looking, not at all like Vincent's mocking politeness. Diendre's throaty voice was directed towards Edward as he taunted,

"You got yourself a mate, I see."

Edward slowly got up from his position of sitting down and clenched his jaws together. I ran towards him, my hands touching his arm, which was tense and strong as steel. Diendre barked out a laugh,

"Got lonely from living off your worthless shell of life, eh, Cullen? Life got boring for you?"

Edward did not answer. I could hear his teeth collide against eachother, his whole body tensed up with anger. Diendre's face became dangerous as he raised up his palms toward us. I saw a pool of black swirling around at the end of his palm. Analyzing the situation, I put up a force field around us before the jet stream of black could knock us down. I saw Diendre's mouth moving in fury, barking out orders to the vampires around him. However, I could not hear any sound. _The force field must be soundproof. Well, of course. Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. This is perfect. _I glanced at Edward and whispered,

"Edward? Are you ok? They can't hear us as long as I put up this force field."

His looks lifted as he looked down upon me. His eyes serious, he murmured,

"Bella, I can hear his thoughts. He wants to kill both of us."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, regardless of the grave danger we were in. I quipped,

"Well, of course, Edward. He calls us filthy animal drinkers. What did you think he would do?"

Edward ignored this and continued,

"I can hear his plans going over in his head. Being as dumb as he is, he is going to just sit there until you become too tired to put up the force field and then he'll jump on us."

I bit my lips and whispered,

"Edward, I am sort of getting a bit weary."

He nodded understandingly. It was hard work to put up a faint blue bubble around us. Edward murmured,

"I have a plan. Try to act weary and put down the force field--"

"WHAT?"

"Bella, please listen. This is the only way. Then Diendre will jump on us, with the other five vampires behind him. Right after he enters our territory, put up the largest force field you can and block out the other five. I'll take care of Diendre from there."

My eyebrows knitted together.

"Edward, I don't know. It sounds risky."

His topaz eyes glimmered and he smiled,

"Trust me."

I sighed.

"Fine."

I made my force field weaken a little bit, gaining the attention of Diendre quickly. I could hear the sounds coming from outside our bubble. I groaned,

"Edward, I can't out up the field anymore...I'm sorry..."

I completely let the force field disappear. Diendre flicked up a finger as quick as lightning, making sure the others will follow behind his back. He lunged at Edward, the other five running as well. My brain pounding, I outstretched my arms and quickly put up a force field. The other five, excited in the lunging, fell on the ground with heavy thuds, shaking their heads in a confused manner. I whipped around my head to see Diendre and Edward roll around in a fight, each clawing at eachother and trying to bite eachother's flesh out. I whimpered,

"Edward, please... please... please... win, please. Edward. I love you, Edward. Please..."

The fight wore on, and my dead heart ached, wanting to lunge at Diendre and rip his lungs out. However, the other five were trying to rip through my force field, wanting to go help their leader. I sighed and helplessly watched Edward's fight.

Diendre was digging his claws into Edward's throat, and I could hear him breathe upon Edward's face,

"All animal drinkers will die like this. It's too bad you won't see your family members get killed, one by one."

I started to breathe erratically as I watched Edward's eyes grow in sheer anger. Edward tried to kick at Diendre, but he was locked down firmly. I sobbed tearlessly, drawing forth Edward's sad gaze upon me. I shook my head and whispered,

"Edward, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. Edward... Edward..."

Edward let out pained gasps as Diendre dug in his filthy nails further down on Edward's flesh. Diendre raised one club of a hand and reached down to claw Edward's face, getting ready to rip him apart, one by one. As Diendre's outstretched hand was midway through the air, I screamed,

"No!"

I ran as fast as I had ever run and was in front of Edward in a flash. My body trembled as I spread out my fists to create a force field. However, only sparks of blue erupted out of my fists, and nothing came. I raised my head up to face Diendre, my face painted in horror.


	9. Chapter 9: Like Dawn's Morning Dew

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, and none of the charcters (excluding Diendre and Vincent) belong to me.

_Thanks so much for the reviews: fallenangel5439, xxpiratesxx_, _losingmyfaith, Vanessagirl, iheartEdward, BluvsE4everandever-xoxo, and ridiculouskopec!! _

_Sorry about the evil cliffy!!_

_This will be the last chapter of my story, and most likely the end of any sequels to The End of Another Day. I'd like to thank all those who read it and reviewed and put this story on the alerts and favorites! _

**Like Dawn's Morning Dew**

I gasped out loud as Diendre grabbed my neck and swung me off the ground. Edward, renewed with fury, tried to jump on Diendre. Diendre, still staring intently at me, snarled,

"One toe out of place and this girl's dead."

Edward froze and growled in anger and frustration. I stared into Diendre's unnerving red orbs defiantly, my lips curled up in cold fury. I whispered,

"Let me down so I can fight you."

Diendre threw his head up in conceited laughter and disgust. The other five vampires had stepped in closer to us, rounding on Edward. Diendre, renewed in bravery by his winning position, barked out orders to them in a cruel, rough voice,

"No! I will kill them myself."

The vampires created a tight circle around us, forming a cloud of tension. I ignored all this and did not keep off my glare from Diendre's hateful eyes. I growled fiercely,

"Fight me. Or are you too afraid?"

Instead of mocking me and laughing, Diendre's face became livid. His whisper was like a knife as he repeated,

"Afraid? I am not afraid of anything."

I took advantage of this statement and snarled,

"Then fight me."

From his expression, it seemed as if he was thinking about it in his puny little mind. He smiled maliciously and threw me down on the ground brutally. He turned to Edward, whose eyes were black as night, and threatened,

"If you interfere in anyway of your little mate's death, then you will regret it until the very moment you die."

Edward's angelic face became shocked and livid as he read Diendre's mind. He snarled one more time and clenched his jaws together. I stood there, facing Diendre's leering face. He murmured,

"Brace yourself for your eternal doom!"

I positioned myself for defense. Diendre snarled and jumped at me, as fast as lightning. I drew out my nails and managed to scratch at his face. He leaped back in surprise, then smiled.

"You're not as defenseless as I thought. Fine, I won't go easy on you then."

He started to circle around me, his crimson orbs sparkling with malice. I curled back my lips and let my natural vampire instincts kick in. Diendre extended his arm to tear at my neck, but I was too fast for him. I grabbed his arm and started to dig in my nails into it mercilessly. Diendre started to twist in pain. From the corner of my eye, I saw him extend his other arm and grow wisps of black. The black liquid like smoke was pooling in his palm, getting ready to make a jet of force. (This is his power) In response, I tried to make my blue force field, but nothing came. I had used up my powers. I was too weary to make them. I shut my eyes, still not letting go of Diendre's arms. My nails were dug in halfway through his flesh…

I suddenly felt a large metal pole push at my stomach and lurch me off the ground. In a millisecond, I was flying through the air and headed right for the wall.

I felt the wall hit me hard on the back of my skull and my spine. I groaned in pain and heard Edward's frantic calls of my name.

"Bella! Bella!"

I could feel my crumpled form, leaning on the back of the wall. My vision was blurry, but I could still see Diendre's figure coming near me. His feet found my hand and he made a move to step on it, to crush it. I braced myself for the pain and squeezed my eyes shut. However, the pain never came. I opened one eye, then the next. Diendre was not standing in front of me anymore. Edward was fighting one of the five vampires along with…

"Alice! Rosalie! Carlisle!"

I was bursting with happiness to see them. All hopes that had been killed rose up like rocket fires, sending me flying emotionally with joy. They did not answer, but were in focus of killing the vampires, trying to rip them to shreds. I tried to join in, but a firm hand pulled me down. When I whipped around, I saw Esme's motherly face wrinkled in worry. She murmured,

"Bella, stay with me, dear. You're badly hurt."

I wondered the first thing that came to mind, ignoring the sharp pains and throbs tormenting every inch of my body.

"Where is Edward?"

"I'm here."

A fiery voice spoke from the left. When I turned, he was clawing at Vincent. Vincent's body was trembling, and he pleaded,

"Please, please, let me live. Please!"

Edward was breathing upon Vincent's face as he whispered,

"This is what you get for your unworthy deeds, rat."

Shrieks erupted from Vincent's lips as Edward clawed through him, ripping at any parts of flesh that he could get. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Finally, Vincent was dead. He cannot harm us anymore. _I watched as the other five vampires went down. It was an unnerving sight, but I had to see it. They had caused my family pain and they deserved it. I soft asked,

"Esme. How did you know?"

Esme laughed in spite of the situation and softly murmured,

"Alice."

I whispered,

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Finally, Diendre was destroyed for forever by Jasper and Emmett. He would not rise again to harm us in any way at all. The Cullen house became completely silent, creating a dome of peace over it. Alice hurried over to where I was laying and hugged my waists tightly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I saw something about Diendre, but I didn't know that it'd end this way. I only saw you and Edward at the house while we were hunting and then we hurried over to help you. Bella, are you ok? How are you feeling?"

I muttered,

"I'd feel much better if you please let go of me, Alice."

"Oh, sorry."

Edward kneeled down to where I was. However worried the others were, they left immediately to give us some privacy. His eyes smoldering, he leaned his face closer to mine and whispered,

"Bella. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you. It's all-"

I lifted up my arm and pressed a cool finger on his lips, stopping his apologies. I murmured,

"It was my fault. Not yours."

Edward's voice was soft as he said,

"Bella, you saved me from Diendre… I can't believe you just jumped right in front of me..."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I just did what you would've done if I was in your situation."

Edward grinned. He leaned down upon my face and pressed his lips closer to mine. He murmured, his scent so appealing,

"I love you, Bella."

I grinned and whispered,

"I know."

It was our trademark gesture, to speak in this way. I already knew Edward's response:

"I'm waiting, Mrs. Cullen."

I laughed and pressed my lips against his. We held unto each other, until finally he gently pulled away. I murmured,

"Does that answer your question?"

Edward stroked my face gently and whispered,

"Yes it does, indeed."

He gently slid his arms below my back and softly cuddled me. I knew that our marriage was going to have some hardships and a little trouble, but I also was sure that we were going to live through it. We were going to make it. Our love would be sprinkled unto our daily lives, each time our relationship turned a little rocky. Just like dawn's morning dew. Dawn would spread moist, tiny diamonds unto the world each morning, every time the earth turned dry. Every time Edward and I had little, trivial hardships in life.

I gazed into Edward's loving, topaz eyes. My lips turned up into a smile, knowing, no, feeling, with all my heart the flames of love… that would burn forever on, no matter what happened.


End file.
